


[Podfic] no koala bear petting zoos in new york city by ienablu

by abrollo, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Multi-Voice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrollo/pseuds/abrollo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: "At any point you're welcome to jump in and explain why you're carrying Holtzmann."





	[Podfic] no koala bear petting zoos in new york city by ienablu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no koala bear petting zoos in new york city](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595062) by [ienablu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ienablu/pseuds/ienablu). 



> I'm a terrible influence, getting my friends into podfic when they should be doing homework, but since Abrollo and I have the same ships in the Ghostbusters fandom, it was an opportunity too good to pass up.

**Download or Stream on Dropbox** : [MP3](https://goo.gl/4wXrAv) (4 MB)

**Length** : 00:07:48

**Stream** :


End file.
